1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded van consoles and is primarily concerned with interior overhead van consoles with matching rear corner portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time vehicles are being provided with various types of interior carriers or racks for storage and installation of auxiliary accessories and equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,378 illustrates an overhead console with two compartments. One compartment is designed for deposit of a tape player or radio, the other for storage of small articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,192 discloses an interiorally mounted stereo tape storage rack mounted at an angle above the upper front window of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,719 discloses another variation being an instrument console mounted above the upper front window of a vehicle extending along the roof and designed to contain illuminated instruments to facilitate ease of reading.
While satisfactory for limited use in truck cabs, neither the particular patents cited or other devices currently being marketed fully meet the needs of the van owner.
Nearly 700,000 vans were sold in 1976 more than double the number sold 5 years earlier. The modern van has become an extensively equipped vehicle. It is in many ways a mini-motor home. It is often extensively customized and equipped with outside air vents, C.B. equipment, stereo tape players and speakers, openable sun-roofs, a clock, mirrors, lights, an alarm system and storage areas.
Nowhere in the prior art is found a molded overhead console adaptable to the vans being sold in todays market. Such a console, disclosed in the present invention, provides a fully molded console that can be mounted in a longitudinal position on the underside of a roof of a van, has extensions down the back two corners and that contains therein means and cutouts for installation of all the various types of equipment currently desired in vans and in addition various trims and decorations to enhance the appearance of the interior of the van.